AIM The Girl Next Door
by wildcatgurl14
Summary: girl meets guy in a chatroom girl ends up moving next door to him not good at summarys read plz
1. Chapter 1

**Wildcathottie14-Troy Bolton Michelle513- Michelle **

**NerdyGirl- Gabriella Montez HoopsMan08- Chad Danforth **

**ChemGirl004- Taylor McKessie**

**A.I.M. The Girl Next Door**

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella Montez was an ordinary girl. She had a best friend named Michelle. She got her laptop from her desk. She turned it on and signed in on a chat room. Michelle wanted her to get on it so she did. When she signed on she saw Michelle on and this other user name Wildcathottie14. She sent her a I.M

NerdyGirl- Hey Michelle! There is this WildcatHottie14 on Should I IM him?

Michelle513- yea totally maybe he will be cute

NerdyGirl- Michelle

Michelle513- What

NerdyGirl- Nvm but hold on I'm going to IM him

Michelle513- k

She minimized Michelle and clicked on WildcatHottie14 and imed him.

NerdyGirl- hey wildcathottie14

Wildcathottie14- well hello what brings u to this chat

NerdyGirl- Nothing much I'm just talking to my best friend but I wanted to talk to u because u were on so I put her on hold

Wildcathottie14- ahh ok so what's ur name?

NerdyGirl- My name is Gabriella but everyone calls me Gabi. How bout u mystery boy. What's ur name?

Wildcathottie14- My name is Troy. So Gabi how old r u?

NerdyGirl-I'm 17. How about u?

Wildcathottie14- I'm 17 too. So u must be a junior this year.

NerdyGirl- yea I am. Where do u live?

Wildcathottie14- I live in Alberquerque, New Mexico. U?

NerdyGirl- Austin, Texas.

Wildcathottie14- wow that's like really close to Alberquerque

NerdyGirl- yea exactly 2 hours. But I'm sorry Troy it's late and I have skool in the morning. So do u think we can talk more tomorrow?

Wildcathottie14-yea that's kool I should go too and of course we can talk tomorrow but before u sign out do u mind if I call u brie as a nickname just for me?

NerdyGirl- yea I would love for u to call me that. I'll talk to u tomorrow then bye Troy

Wildcathottie14- Bye Brie

She exited out of troy and said goodbye to Michelle and signed out. She closed her laptop and put it on her desk. She got ready for bed.

It was the next morning. Gabi got up and got ready for her day at school. She met Michelle at her locker like she did every day.

"Hey Michelle"

"Hey. So what happened yesterday? Who was that wildcathottie14 dude?

"Well his name is Troy. He is in our grade and he is 17 and he wants to talk to me again today after school."

"You should ask for his picture to see if he is cute." Michelle said while putting stuff in the locker.

"When I get home and get online I was going to ask him anyway"

"Ok good"

They went through all their classes. They went to their lockers and got the stuff they needed and went to Gabi's house. When they got to her house she ran upstairs and took her laptop and turned it on and went to the chat room right away. Michelle ran after her.

"Sorry I was just so anxious to get online to talk to him because he gave me a nickname."

"Aw that's so sweet"

"Yea I know"

She signed in

"OMG He is on"

They both screamed and sent him an I.M.

NerdyGirl- Hey Troy

Wildcathottie14-Hey Brie

NerdyGirl-How was school?

Wildcathottie14-Good except for an annoying girl bugging me

NerdyGirl- Aw that sucks

Wildcathottie14- not really she does it all the time so I'm used to it and I ignore it. So it's not a big deal. Anyway how was ur day?

NerdyGirl-It was good same old same old

Wildcathottie14- So I was wondering I know ur beautiful name, ur age and ur grade. So I can I see a picture of u?

NerdyGirl-Actually I wanted to ask u the same exact thing.

Wildcathottie14-wow that's weird and cool at the same time. Ha. How about we count to three and then send the picture?

NerdyGirl- ok

One, Two, three

Sent message

NerdyGirl- I just sent it

Wildcathottie14- Yea me too I think I just got it. Is ur email the same as ur I.M. Mine is the same.

NerdyGirl-yea it's the same and I just got ur picture. Be right back I'm going to open.

Wildcathottie14-k

Gabi opened the email

"OMG Michelle look he is so hot.

"Yea ur right"

With Troy

"Wow she's Gorgeous" he thought to himself

Wildcathottie14-Hey Brie I think ur so beautiful I wish you lived closer because I would ask u to go out with me.

NerdyGirl-Your so sweet and I am going to have to say that ur a hottie

Wildcathottie14- Thanks

NerdyGirl-Hey Troy I'm sorry but can u hold on for like two minutes again I have to say bye to my friend.

Wildcathottie14- That's fine

Gabi minimized him and went downstairs with Michelle.

"Tell me everything"

"I will Bye"

"Bye"

They hugged and she left. She ran back upstairs to her room and was about to type a message to troy but her mom came in.

"Honey, can we talk?"

"Yea sure what's up"

She took a deep breathe

"Sweetie we're moving"

"What? When?"

"In two days"

"This is not fair. What about Michelle?"

"She can come and visit. She is welcome anytime" She said kissing her forehead

"Oh Gabi u have to turn your computer off. There is a thunderstorm coming"

"Ok mom"

She went upstairs and clicked on Troy

NerdyGirl-Hey Troy I g2g my mom told me I have to turn my computer off cause there is a storm on its way here and she doesn't want me on so I will talk to u later

Wildcathottie14- ok but before u go I don't know if ur going to agree but do u want to call each other?

NerdyGirl- OMG y didn't I think of that my number is 525-963-9142 k see ya later bye

Wildcathottie14- ok thanks bye brie

They both signed off. Gabi's phone rang.

It was Michelle

"Hey Michelle"

"Hey what's wrong and don't say nothing because I hear it in ur voice."

"Well, I'm moving in two days"

"OMG are u serious this really sucks"

"Yea I know but do u want to hear some good news?"

"Yea totally spill ur guts Gabi"

"Ok well Troy asked me for my number and wants to call me."

"OMG Gabi that's great."

"Yea I know hold on a sec I have another call"

"K"

She went to the other line

"Hello"

"Is this Brie?"

"Yea this is. Troy is that you?"

"Yea it's me"

"Ok um can u hold on a sec?"

"K"

She went back to Michelle

"I got to go Michelle it's him on the other line"

"OMG call me when your done and tell me everything"

"K I will bye"

"Bye"

She went back to Troy on the other line

"Sorry my friend was on the other line so what's up?"

"It's fine you know your voice is amazing. I can't believe I finally get to hear your voice I got to see your picture and I was imagining how your voice sounded when I was looking at it. So I'm glad I am hearing it now.

"Aw thanks Troysie" she said laughing into the phone

"No problem but you know I normally wouldn't let anyone call me that but for u I will make a exception

Gabi laughed

"I love your laugh brie"

"Thanks"

"So what's that big storm you were telling me about?"

"It's pretty scary. I'm sitting in my room right now with a blanket around me and talking to you. I don't want to even look. I'm scared to get up and look." She said sounding scared

"It's ok brie I can talk to you for a while if you need me to."

"Thanks Troy. So what's up with that blonde chick that's bothering you that you told me about?"

"She's really annoying and bothers me all the time and won't leave me alone and she calls me Troysie and I hate it"

"She must really like you then huh"

"Yea she does but I don't like her I like someone else"

"Oh"

"Yea she's pretty, amazing brown eyes, dark brown curly hair and is talking to me right now."

"Really it's me?"

"Yea really"

"I really like you to Troy"

"Great then we can be together when we meet each other one day and I really hope we can."

"Yea me too but I won't be two hours away anymore because I'm moving and I don't know where."

"Hey brie it's ok. We can talk everyday and maybe you will move even closer to Alberquerque. I promise we can work this out." He said into the phone

"I believe you Troysie."

"So before I ask you to be my girlfriend do you want to get to know each other more?"

"That sounds great but I better get going I have school tomorrow and I'm leaving the next day but I will text you all day tomorrow I promise."

"Ok bye brie"

"Bye Troysie"

It was the next morning. Gabi's alarm clock went off telling her it was time to get up and get ready to go to school. She turned it off and got ready. When she was done she went downstairs.

"Morning Mama"

"Morning Sweetie I'm picking you up before lunch today so we can pack because we're leaving early tomorrow."

"Ok mama where are we moving to anyway?"

"Well I will know this afternoon but you will find out when we get there"

"Ok because I met this guy online and he is amazing. I talk to him online and he called me yesterday on the phone. He lives in Alberquerque so I really hope we move there so I can meet him."

"Ok sweetie I will see what I can do but you will still have to wait and see."

"Thanks Mama"

"You're welcome sweetie"

"I got to go I will see you before lunch"

"Bye sweetie" she said kissing her forehead

"Bye"

She got her breakfast bar and left. When she got to school Michelle was waiting for her by the door.

"Hey Gabi what did troy say last night?"

"He didn't say much. He just said he likes me and when we get to know each other more he wants to ask me to be his girlfriend" she said smiling

"Are you serious?"

"Yea"

"Oh my god"

"I know"

They both jumped but stopped when her phone vibrated.

**Hey Brie**

**I just wanted to say have a good day beautiful and talk to u later**

**Xx Troy**

"Aw that's so sweet" they said walking towards her locker

"He is a sweetheart. Let's got in I have to clean out my locker. I'm here until lunch."

"Ok I'm going to miss you so much"

"Yea I know I'm going to miss you too but where ever I move my mom said that you're welcome anytime."

They hugged each other. They went to Gabi's locker and packed all of her stuff.

"So I guess this is it?"

"Yea I guess. But we have to periods to spare. Let's make it the best out of it."

"You're right let's go" she said linking arms with her

They walked around to return all of her books. Then went back to her locker to make sure she didn't forget anything. They bell rang for their first class. The morning went by really fast. It was lunch.

"I'm going to miss you so much but promise me if you ever meet Troy you will tell me."

"Promise with all my heart"

They both started crying

"Bye Michelle"

"Bye Gabi" she said wiping away her tears and giving her one last hug

Gabi walked out of the school and saw her mom parked in the front already. Before she got in the car she wiped her tears.

"You ok sweetie?"

"Yea I will be I just need Troy right now"

"Call him Sweetie"

"I can't he is in school right now"

"Call him afterwards"

"Yea"

"Oh sweetie when we get to the new house you will be home by yourself for two days I have to go to NY for a business trip. If you want I can talk to the neighbors and I can ask if you can stay over there."

"Ok but its fine I will be fine home alone"

"OK that's fine with me. I will leave you money for some food and stuff"

"Thanks Mama"

BZZ BZZ

**Hey Brie**

**I wanted to say Good Morning again **

**Ask how u are this morning?**

**XX Troy **

She replied

**Hey Troysie **

**Morning to u too **

**I'm ok this morning **

**I had to leave school early to pack b/c we're leaving early tomorrow so**

** XOXO BRIE**

With Troy at school

"Hey Troy "Chad said walking up to him

"Hey"

"Dude what's wrong?"

"Do you know that girl I was telling you about that I met in that chatroom?"

"Yea"

"Well we have been talking and I really like her she's so beautiful, open and honest with me. She's really easy to talk to and I feel bad for her because she is moving and has to leave her best friend" he said telling Chad everything

"Dude it has been three days since you met her and you already sound like her boyfriend"

"Hold on she just texted me" he said smiling and opening his phone to read it

He replied right away

**Brie**

**Don't worry when I get home I will call you and we can talk or we can chat in our chatroom ok**

** XX Troy**

"Come on dude when are you ever going to meet this girl?"

"Soon"

"Doubt it"

"You can think whatever Chad"

"Ok I will see you later at practice"

"Ok see you later"

With Gabi

Gabi was in her room packing for a few hours now then she got tired so she fell asleep. She woke up two hours later and got her laptop and got on chat. It was about 6:00 when she signed on.

**Wildcathottie14 just signed on**

Wildcathottie14-Hey Brie How r u holding up

NerdyGirl- I cried this morning with Michelle but I'm ok now b/c I'm talking to u

Wildcathottie14-Good so do u know where ur moving to

NerdyGirl- no I don't my mom won't tell me anything until we get there

Wildcathottie14-ok well let me know b/c maybe like I said before if we're closer then we can meet

NerdyGirl- of course I will tell u but I got to go I have to get some sleep

Wildcathottie14-Ok ttyl bye

NerdyGirl-ok bye Troysie

**NerdyGirl just signed off**

She turned of her laptop and got ready for bed. She turned off her light and got into bed and went to sleep with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.I.M. The Girl Next Door**

**Chapter 2 **

It was the next morning Gabi got up and got ready to go to her new neighborhood once again. She really wanted to know where she was going to live.

Ms. Montez knocked on her bedroom door.

"Gabi I just wanted to tell you this is our last move. I made my company promise me so now I'm promising you."

"Thanks mom"

"Your welcome sweetie. So are you ready? The movers are here so we need to get going"

"Yea let me get my phone, laptop, iPod and my chargers for everything."

"Ok sweetie meet you in the car."

"Ok"

Gabi got all of her stuff that she needed and went to the car.

"You ready"

"Yea"

They drove for about two hours. Gabi talked to Troy for a little bit then she fell asleep. They finally got there

"Gabi sweetie wake up were here."

"Ok"

She got of the car and looked around.

"Mom where are we?"

"Were in Alberquerque"

"Are you serious?"

"Yea sweetie they sent me here and I didn't even have to ask"

"Oh my god this is awesome"

"I'm happy that you are happy. I have to go to the store. Will you be ok by yourself?"

"Yea I will. I'm going to call Troy"

"Ok bye sweetie"

Ms. Montez left to go to the store.

Gabi sat on her front step and called troy but he didn't answer the phone.

She saw her neighbor playing basketball. It looked like troy to her so she went to her backyard to see if it was really him

"Oh my god it is him" she thought to herself

She went to his backyard.

"Troy"

He looked at her

"Gabi is that you?"

"Yea it is"

He dropped his ball. He ran to her and spun her around

"Oh my god what are you doing here?"

"I live next door now"

"That's awesome. I can't believe we finally met."

"I know what you mean" she said hugging him and breathing in his scent

"Do you and your mom want to come over for dinner?"

"I will ask when she gets home but are you sure it's ok with your parents?"

"I'm sure it won't be a problem. Come on you can meet my mom and I can ask her if you can stay for dinner"

"Ok"

He grabbed her hand and went inside towards his mom.

"Mom where are you?"

"Kitchen"

"Mom this is Gabi. She is the one I was telling you about that I I.M with."

"Oh hello Gabi Troy told me a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Bolton" she said shaking her hand

"Mom can Gabi and her mom come to dinner tonight please?"

"Of course"

"Great I will tell my mom when she gets home "

"Ok good"

"Come on Gabi let's go outside and take a walk"

"Ok"

They walked back out and went on their walk.

"So now that you're here would u consider going out with me tomorrow night?"

"Troy I would love to go out with you. I have been waiting to meet you so we can go out" She said smiling

"Ok then I am taking you out tomorrow night"

"Sounds good to me" she said smiling

"You are even more beautiful in person. In the picture I thought you were beautiful but in person you are Gorgeous as Gorgeous can be"

"You are so sweet. Thank you"

"Your welcome"

Gabi blushed

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes then Troy interrupted by grabbing her hand to hold it.

"Do I have your permission to hold your hand?"

"Yea you do. So do you have our date planned already?"

"I'm thinking about it" he said smiling and looking at her

"What are you thinking?" she asked

"Well, I was think about dinner and a movie then after that a moonlight walk"

"That sounds so romantic" she said stopping and hugging him

"I thought you might like it" he said kissing her head

"Yea I do"

"Gabi, you know that talk we had the day about us being a couple?"

"Yea"

"Well do you want to be a couple?"

"Yea I do" She said looking in his eyes

"Really you do?"

"Yea"

"Ok then Gabi will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I will" she said hugging him

"That's great" he said spinning her around

Gabi laughed

"Troy put me down please" she said laughing even harder

Troy laughed and put her down. They got to the park. Troy sat down on the ground and motioned Gabi to sit down. She sat down in between his legs. He put his arms around her.

"It feels good to finally be in your arms" she said closing her eyes

"Yea I know"

They looked up at the sky. A few minutes later Gabi's phone rang. It was her mom. She picked up.

"Hi mom"

"Hey sweetie where are you?"

"I'm at the park with troy who invited us to dinner. He lives next door."

"That's great Gabi and of course you can go to dinner by Troy. I have to get some sleep. I'm leaving early tomorrow morning"

"Thanks Mama"

"You're welcome sweetie. I will see you when you get home"

"Ok bye mommy"

"Bye"

They hung up

"I'm aloud to come to dinner but my mom can't. She has to leave tomorrow"

"Ok that's great that you can come" He said kissing her head

Gabi smiled

"So since we have school do you want me to drive you but I am going to drive you whatever you say anyway"

"I would love a ride to school tomorrow and I would of said yes no matter what"

"Good"

They walked back to his house. They already knew everything about each other to and from the park.

"So what do you like doing in your spare time?"

"I pretty much only read"

"Well you will have something else to do besides reading"

'And what's that?" she asked smiling

"Hang with me"

"I'd like that"

"Ok it's settled so now as my girlfriend. We will spend every day together. I will take you to and from school"

"That's a deal" she said smiling and grabbing his hand to hold it

The last 10 minutes was them holding hands, laughing and talking.

"I wonder what were having for dinner"

"I know I'm starving, my stomach is growling like crazy"

"I know I can hear it" she said laughing

Troy laughed too

They finally got back to his house

"Mom we're back" he called from the family room

"Ok dinner will be done in about a half hour"

"Ok we're going upstairs"

"Ok sweetie. I will call you two when it's done"

"Ok"

They walked to his room

"Wow nice room. I like it"

"Thanks"

Gabi went to lay on his bed and closed her eyes. He went to lay down next to her.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure"

Troy put on a movie and sat back on the bed. Gabi got up and went in Troy's arms

"I can't believe we found each other. It's just unbelievable to have met like this. Do you know what I mean?"

"I do know what you mean Troy" she said wrapping her arms around him and looking up at him and smiling.

"So have you ever seen The Hannah Montana Movie? I saw it with my cousin and she really liked so I bought it for her so when she comes over we watch it.

"Aw that's sweet and no I didn't see it" she said smiling

"Do you want to watch it? It's really good I even liked it.

"Ok sure if you liked it. It must be good then" she said laughing

"Hey" he said laughing with her

"Sorry do you forgive me?"

"Of course" he said kissing her head

"Thank god" she said hugging him and smiling

He laughed

"I could never be mad at you"

Gabi smiled

"Same here"

"Good" he said wrapping his arms around her tighter

In the middle of the movie troy's mom called them to come down for dinner. They went downstairs.

"Wow this looks delicious Mrs. Bolton"

"Thank you Gabriella"

Troy pulled out a seat for her and then sat down right next to her.

"So Gabi where's your mom?"

"She told me to tell you that she couldn't make it because she was leaving early tomorrow for NY."

"It's ok. I'm glad you made it though "

"Yea me too thank you for inviting me troy"

"You're welcome brie"

They finished and they went back upstairs to finish their movie.

"So for tomorrow morning I will pick you up around 7. Is that ok?" He asked her while he was pressing play so they can continue watching the movie.

"Yea that's fine with me"

"Ok cool and don't worry I will help you with finding your classes and stuff"  
"Ok and I will be happy if you helped me find my classes" she said kissing his cheek and smiling

He smiled and kissed her forehead

"So how do you like the movie so far?"

"I like it. You were right it is really good"

"I told you it was" he said laughing

"When the movie is over I better walk you home. It's your first day at East High. You need to get a goodnight rest. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes I will do it for you" she said smiling

"Good"

They watched the rest of the movie and Gabi enjoyed all of it. After the movie she got her shoes on and he walked her next door.

"Goodnight Gabi see you tomorrow" he smiled and kissed her cheek

"Goodnight Troy" she said smiling back

She went in and closed the door and leaned against it. She went upstairs and got ready for bed. She got into her bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

** Hello to my readers I'm going to start writing chapter three so if any of you have ideas let me know and I will put in my stories **

** you guys are the best thanks for giving so many awesome reviews **

** keep reviewing **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.I.M The Girl Next Door**

**Chapter 3 **

It was the next morning. Gabi's alarm went off at 6:15. She got up and got herself ready. Her mom was already gone. She made herself breakfast. The doorbell rang at 5 till 7. She went and opened the door.

"Hey Troy Your early" she said smiling

"Yea I was bored so I thought I would come early"

"Ok that's cool. I'm actually eating right now but you can come in"

"Ok thanks you have a nice house"

"So what are you eating?"

"I'm eating cereal. Do you want a bite" she said taking a spoonful

"Sure"

She took the spoon and put it in his mouth

"That's good thank you"

"Do you want a bowl?"

"No thanks I'm good"

"Ok"

She finished her cereal and put it in the sink got her bag and they left for school.

"Do you have your schedule with you or do u have to go to the office and get it?" he asked while opening the door for her

"I have it with me"

"Ok that's cool Can I see it?"

"Yea sure"

She hand it to him and he took it while at a stop light and looked at the schedule and smiled

"We have all the same classes. So you won't have to deal with being by yourself. You have me. Oh and I want you to meet Chad he didn't believe that I would ever meet you so I want to prove to him wrong"

"Ok and I feel a lot better that I know you in my classes"

"Good I'm glad"

She smiled

They got to the parking lot of the school. Troy parked in the front parking lot. He got out and then went to Gabi's side to open her door.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" he said smiling and taking her hand.

They went towards the front door of the school when Chad called for Troy's name.

"Hey Chad what's up?"

"Nothing much so who's this?"

"Chad this is Gabriella. Gabriella this is my best friend Chad."

"Dude this is the same Gabi you have been talking to in the chat room?"

"Yea she lives right next door to me now it was a surprise to me too because she came to my backyard to see if it was really me like she thought it was and obviously it was so yea."

"I'm sorry for thinking that you wouldn't ever meet her I thought it was just someone you were talking to and didn't know she was that close that you could meet her.

"It's ok don't worry about it. Now I know that you believe me."

"Good" he said smiling still feeling a little guilty that he said that they wouldn't meet.

"Gabi you ready to go in?"

"Yea as long as you're right by my side then it's not a problem at all"

"Ok let's go in and before the bell rings I can show you around"

"Ok that's cool with me"

They went in the school and he showed her all around.

"Wow this school is so big. It's so amazing"

"Once you have been around you will think it's a small school."

She smiled

"I want to show you something"

"Ok"

They walked a little further until he stopped at a door that had a staircase. He dragged her up there and when she looked around and was amazed

"Wow Troy this is so amazing"

"Yea I come up here when I want to be alone but if you need a place I will share it with you but let's make it our place"

"Really you would share with me" she asked him smiling big

"Yea this can be" he said smiling and holding her hand

"Thanks" she said smiling

They sat there in silence

"Troy I'm so glad I finally met you. I have been wanting to meet you since the day I saw your picture and never thought I would but now I'm sitting here with you in this secret hiding place and getting to know you and just sharing this spot means so much to me. So thanks so much." She said smiling

"Gabi I feel the same way about you too and now that I met you and you are finally my Girlfriend and I'm so happy that you are" He said smiling

"Me too Troy me too" she said going to hug him and breathing in his scent.

They both smiled

After a while they kept talking, laughing and just having fun being together for the time they had before the bell rang for everyone to get in there classrooms for homeroom.

"Gabi"

"Yea Troy"

"I just wanted to tell you that make sure you dress nice. I want our first date to be special."

"Ok I will and I want it to be special too. What do you have planned for us?" she asked sweetly

"First we are going to have dinner in this new fancy restaurant then we come back to my house and go in my tree house that my dad and I built and sit up there with you in my arms and watch the stars."

"That's the most romantic thing I have ever heard in my life" she said hugging him even tighter

"Well I really like you and I thought it would be a great first date" he said putting his face in her hair

"Yea it would be a great one"

"I'm glad you like the idea

She smiled

"We better get downstairs so we can get to homeroom early so you can meet Mrs. Darbus she is the drama teacher and she is an English teacher."

"Ok" she said smiling

Troy got up and pulled her with him so they can get downstairs. When they walked in she was very nervous and was holding on to Troy's hand.

"It's ok Gabi I'm right here with you so don't worry" he said in soothing voice

She smiled and nodded. Troy took to her to .

"Good Morning Mr. Bolton who is this very lovely young lady?"

"Hello this is Gabriella Montez she is a new student."

"Yes Miss. Montez I have u here as a new student. Welcome to East High. You may have a seat anywhere you like."

"Thank you"

She took her seat and followed Troy to where ever he was sitting.

"Do you want to sit at the rooftop for lunch when you meet everybody else?"

"Ok sure I would love that" she said smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek

Troy smiled.

They bell rang telling everyone they needed to get to homeroom. talked and the bell rang for first period. They all went to their class. After going through all their morning classes it was lunch.

"Come on Gabi we can go get our lunch, meet the rest of the gang and then we can go to the rooftop."

"Ok"

Gabi followed Troy to the cafeteria. He saw the gang and they went up to them.

"Guys this is Gabi. Gabi this is Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, and you know Chad already"

"Hey" they all said

"Hi" she said shyly

"I'm going to go show her around after we get our lunch so see you guys later"

"Ok later Captain"

"Bye"

They walked to the lunch line and got their food then walked up to the rooftop

"Thanks for being so amazing Troy. I couldn't have done it without you" she said smiling at him and hugging him.

"It's no problem Brie. You're my girlfriend and I'm not going to let you walk around here by yourself. I would never ever do that."

"Thanks" she said looking into his eyes

Troy was leaning in to kiss her but the bell rang as soon as he tried

"Dang it" he thought to himself

He got up and pulled her up with him and they ran down the stairs running to their next class. They went to the rest of their classes. The last bell finally rang and everyone ran out.

Gabi was standing outside the classroom waiting for Troy to come out.

"So are you ready to go? a voice behind her said

She turned around to see what it was and smiled

"Ah oh my god where did u come from you scared me half to death? She said laughing a little bit

"Oh I had to go to my locker real quick and when I was walking back where u were I saw you standing and waiting"

"Oh ha but yea I'm ready to go"

Troy smiled and grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door.

He opened the door for her and headed to her house.

"So I will pick you up about 6:30 because it's about a fifteen minute drive to the restaurant and our reservation is at 7 so"

"That's alright with me. I will see you then" she said smiling and opening the door but before she got out she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She ran inside and ran to her room to do her homework then get ready for the best and only first date ever.


End file.
